


A Hero's Tale

by dracoluv



Series: OC Stories [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, Merry Christmas, Short, love you babe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: The cheesiest love story between an OMC and a superhero





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendaryWrighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryWrighter/gifts).



“Hey! Watch out!” Joseph looked up to find a body flying towards him at extraordinary speeds.

It was impossible. Joseph stood and moved to run from the object, but there was no way he could make it. The library. The library. Just make it to the library. Suddenly, the door shut and he was inside, breathing hard. He looked around. He walked to the door and peered outside. Where’s the body?

Just then he saw it. The body was being thrown aside by a man in a tight blue suit, shield strapped to his back. It could only be one man… 

“Captain America just saved me,” he breathed, unable to conceal his confusion.

He stood and walked carefully back out to his table, grabbing his tea, still untouched. He looked over the scene, trying to locate his hero again. A man cleared his throat behind him and it took all of Joseph’s energy not to blush as he turned and met the Captain eye-to-eye. 

“Hey, sorry about that. It’s all over now. Are you alright?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Joseph nodded once, “Of course. Thank you.”

The blond smiled, “Well, could I make it up to you somehow?”

 

Joseph blushed slightly, “As in?”

“Well,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “Maybe I could take you for a drink?”

“Like...in celebration?” he asked carefully.

The Captain shrugged, “A celebration of you saying yes to my date proposal, perhaps.”

Joseph felt his breath catch in his throat, but he found himself nodding. The Captain pointed across the street, “That pub there. Friday night. Seven. How’s that sound?”

Joseph only nodded again, and it was set. Steve waved goodbye and left Joseph there, waving back on reflex.

I’m going on a date with Captain America.


	2. Merry Christmas

Joseph was seated across from the one and only Captain America. His heart was pounding in his ears. His breath was coming in short bursts. Steve could still do this to him.

“So, what are you going to order?” Joseph asked. 

Steve answered with a shiny white smile, “I was thinking the clam chowder. Reminds me of home.”

How sweet of him to be thinking of home right now. He was so gorgeous sitting there. His eyes captured Joseph’s and the raven found himself blushing. 

“Well, Joseph, what about you?” Steve asked softly, looking at his boyfriend over his glass.

“Chowder sounds good; I'll have the same,” Joseph smiled softly.

Steve nodded and waved the waitress over, who ran over to take their order. Joseph could admit that he felt a little spoiled to have the one and only Steve Roger's ordering for him. He supposed he would have to get used to it, seeing as they'd been together over a year now. Still, he couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach when Steve gestured and said his boyfriend would have the same.

Dinner came and went, followed by Boston Creme Pie...all Steve's treat. Joseph figured he would make it up in bed later with that little outfit Steve bought him for their anniversary. However, when they got home, it appeared Steve had other ideas.

Joseph was pressed to the door the moment it was closed. He moaned as his shirt was unbuttoned and his mouth filled with the blond’s tongue. 

They kissed heavily as Steve traced his hand all over the raven’s body, pausing occasionally to groan something about the way Joseph looked in his pants or something. Joseph didn't know or care. As long as his lips kept moving like that, he'd be happy.

When their lips separated for a moment, Joseph whispered, “Bedroom.”

It was seconds before he was being thrown onto their mattress. Joseph saw him for a second before he was being kissed. In the rush of moans and kisses, both were undressed. 

Steve slipped a hand down to tease Joseph's hole only to find it was already filled with a plug. 

“Someone's ready for me,” moaned Steve, carefully removing the plug and causing Joseph to elicit several delicious moans. 

Soon enough he was full again, being fucked deep and hard by his boyfriend. For over an hour they stayed that way, moaning and kissing and shifting positions until they were both screaming out each other's names and cumming hard together. 

As they both came down from the high of their orgasms, Joseph whispered, “Merry Christmas.”

With a soft laugh, Steve whispered back, “Merry Christmas love.”


End file.
